This invention relates to an apparatus for moving documents in a document track, and more particularly, it relates to such an apparatus which is especially useful in moving documents like checks, for example, in business machines associated with financial environments.
In recent years, there has been a trend in designing document moving apparatuses so that the apparatuses are quickly assembled so as to reduce manufacturing costs. Another trend is to design the apparatuses so that they operate at high speeds so as to increase the throughput of documents like checks and deposit slips, for example, being fed by the apparatuses. When higher speeds were required, some of the prior art designs appeared to have too much inertia in them. Another problem with some of the prior art designs was that replacement of parts in the field was cumbersome, at times, requiring extensive downtime.